The First Super Sayan
by LordFrieza
Summary: King Kai tells Gohan about a sayan that lived long ago and became the first super sayan. Is it possible that this Sayan is related to Goku?


King Kai looked at the stars that surrounded his new planet. The Grand Kai and Supreme Kai had been generous enough to grant him his life back as well as a new planet to observe his part of the universe. He looked over at Gohan who had come to his planet because of his resent death. "You know it's really something that my dad was the first Super Sayan to control his power without losing his mind." Gohan said. "Your father wasn't the first Gohan. There was another. It was long ago. Would you like to hear about him?" King Kai asked. "Yes of Course I would like to hear about this Super Sayan." Gohan replied. "Understand Gohan what I'm about to tell you is under the strictest confidence. You must not pass it along unless I give you permission to ok?" King Kai said. "Sure no problem." Gohan said. "Ok Lets start with his name. He was named Brogak. He was the first born son of a warrior called Zelgoc. It was during the time of Brogak. Not long after the Sayans had acquired their first true home world they came face to face with something that made Cell and Majin Buu look like a walk in a park." King Kai told him. "What was it?" Gohan asked. "It was a race of warriors known as the Bkrum. They had reached a stage of their evolution that no one had ever been to before. The Bkrum wanted to take the new home from the Sayans and use it like all of the other planets they came to." King Kai said.  
  
(Suddenly the King Kai and Gohan fade, and they are replaced by Zelgoc and Brogak.)  
  
"Father what are they?" Brogak asked. "It doesn't matter what they are. They will not take this home from the Sayans. No creature will ever take what we sayans have strive to gain." Zelgoc said. They a waited for the arrival of the Bkrum. Slowly the first of the Bkrum landed. (The Bkrum are sort of cousins to Sayans. However they don't turn into Monkeys when they are exposed to the Full moon. Instead they turn into something that resembles a biped werewolf. Also they are tall. The one on the planet now is the shortest, and he is over 7 feet tall.) It looked at them and grinned evilly. "It seems that we have a welcoming committee. Their power levels are high but nothing I can't handle." It said. Zelgoc gather himself and began the attack. He ran at the Bkrum. It dogged his attack and slammed his fist into the back of the sayans head. "Little man. You are nothing to me. I can beat you at anytime, but sense I have time to play I want to mess you up some." It said. Zelgoc turned and launched his best attack. "Lighting Wave" He shouted as he used it. (Picture a form of the Kame Hame Ha wave that is composed of electricity.) It hit the Bkrum knocking him back. "Impressive. I would say your power level is about 1500. Not to bad. But not good enough." The Bkrum said as it punched him. "You're not worthy of such an attack to be used on you. However you are worthy to know my name. I am Issica. And I will take you life." Issica said Zelgoc looked at Issica. "Every Sayan on this planet will come after you." he said. "Let them come. If they are all as weak as you are then I'm more than prepared for them." Issica said as he began to laugh. Brogak began to be filled with rage. He knew that his father was extremely proud and he helping would only make his father pissed. But he couldn't stand it any longer. Brogak leaned back and released his energy attack. "Demon Wave!" he shouted as a huge wave of energy came from his hands shaped like a gaintic snake struck Issica. It burned the armor and some of Issica's skin. "Hmm that younger ones power level is 5000 and climbing. Impossible. There isn't any life form alive that can reach that except for us and of King Cold Sr. (King Cold's father) Issica then opened his eyes. They had seemed more intense. He waited until Brogak was near him and then he put his hands together. Both palms facing out (Think of how Goku did the Kame Hame Ha Wave for the first time. Issica's stance is something like that.). "Spirit Flash!" A huge flash and ball of energy was shot at Brogak. There wasn't enough time to escape its impact. So instead he tried to block. When the ball of energy hit him it picked him up and threw him several hundred yards. Everything hurt. Brogak could barely lift his head. Yet he managed to get up. "Why don't you just lie down and die like your friend here is doing? I think it would be easier on you if you did." Issica said as he kicked Zelgoc. Zelgoc moaned in pain. He couldn't even move now. Issica began walking toward Brogak. His sinister laughter filling the area with its sound. "Prepare to die little man." Issica said with a smile. Brogak waited until Issica was almost on him at that moment he put everything he had into his Demon Wave. When he released it hit Issica in the chest and went right thru him. Issica fell to the ground. "No it can't be! You're nothing. I can't die because of a lesser creature." he said as his eyes closed in death. Brogak walked toward his father and fell to his knees. "Father I've stopped one, but there might be more coming. We need to go and prepare for their coming." He said as he helped his father to his feet. "Son, how? How are you that strong? How could you have defeated that thing when I could not?" Zelgoc asked. "Father I don't think we need to talk about this right now. That thing was probably just the first. I'm sure there will be more, and if we had a hard time with one what about when there's ten, twenty. Maybe a hundred. There might be more than that. We have got to get stronger. We need to reach a level no one of our race has ever reached before." He said "Son you are already at a level most of our race has never been at, but like you said we had a hard time killing that thing. And if there is more even at the level we're at now we won't be able to stop them. So where do we go?" Zelgoc asked. "I think I know a place. Follow me." Brogak said as he headed for the royal training center. "Son we're not allowed in there. After all we're only lower class warriors." Zelgoc said. "Father I know the son of the king. He and I are good friends he will allow us to train with everything they have. And he might even let us use the meditation room. It is said to increase you energy level ten fold if you can stand the gravity problem." Brogak said. "What gravity problem?" Zelgoc asked. "I was told that the gravity is five times normal on the outer edge and fifty times normal in the middle." Brogak answered. Armaius walked out to meet Brogak and Zelgoc. "I felt that things energy. I wanted to come but you know Father. He doesn't believe that we should fight unless there is no other choice. That is going to be his downfall." Armaius said. "It's no problem. We managed to kill it but there is going to be more. Some how I just know it. So we need to train in the metation room. And we could use your help next time." Brogak replied. "I'll find a way of coming with the two of you. You are two best lower class warriors we have. And I want to fight." Armaius said Brogak and Armaius walked toward the metation room. "Father. If you are to fight with us you will need to train as well. I'm not going to stay in the 5 times gravity this time. I'm heading closer to the center. I need to push myself beyond my limits." Brogak said. "Whatever you do I will do. And this time I will get stronger than you. It is my fate to be the most powerful sayan ever." Armaius replied. Zelgoc looked at the room as he walked closer to it. "So this is the place. Then let's start training. How many can go in at the same time?" He asked. "Six can enter, but usually all but two leave. It is hard to stay in there for longer than a couple of hours. And I think we need at least a few weeks or maybe a few months of training." Armaius answered.  
  
Armaius and Brogak looked at each other. They had been in the metation room for two months now. They had both finally made it back toward the middle of the room. Although even the simplest training seemed more difficult there. But they kept on. Brogak could feel his own power level had skyrocketed. He could literally feel power everywhere in his body. Yet he knew he had to get stronger. He had to reach a level no one of his race had ever been at before. Armaius looked at him. "Brogak I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger in here. Maybe as much as I have." He bragged. "We'll see. Although I don't know if we're ready. I know more of those things will be back to try and kill us." Brogak answered. They continued training for another four months. It had gotten where 50 x normal gravity was no longer a problem. In fact they could stay powered up and do regular actives with no problem while powered as far as they could go. "Armaius I think that we've gone as far as we can in this room. The rest of our training should be back outside." He said "Of Course Brogak. Let's go out and train some." Armaius answered.  
  
Same time just outside of the solar system. More of Issica's race had gathered waiting for a response from the scout. "Sir. It seems as though Issica has died on that planet. His last power level read out indicated a power level over 1500." A foot soldier reported. "Yes I see that. So my weak son died. Doesn't matter. I would've killed him anyway. Surely he didn't think that he was going to get away with speaking with Cold. Now that tyrant wants us for lap dogs. Well it won't happen. Not as long as I can still fight." The leader said. "Yes as long as Brabbas can fight and lead us we will prevail!" The foot solider said. Brabbas stepped down from his chair on the bridge and headed toward his private quarters. "Inform me the instance we are near that planet. I want to go with you and see these weak creatures that killed Issica." He said.  
  
The ship carrying the threat continued for a couple more months. While at the same time Brogak, Armaius, and Zelgoc trained as they had never before. Each feeling the intensity of their own powers growing to heights they have never known. Finally the day to test their new abilities and limits had come. "Lord Brabbas we have arrived to the planet of those creatures. Are you ready to send down a search and destroy party?" the solider asked. "Yes, but I'm going as well. I need a good warm-up, and these creatures might provide one for me." Brabbas answered. "Sir also we have been contacted by Cold sir. It seems that Issica might have tried to sell us out." Another solider said. "Well my son did have taste on finding the strongest to serve. Too bad he didn't ever live to see my full strength. He might have recreated running to Cold." Brabbas said as he walked toward the destruction party shuttle.  
  
As the shuttle left the ship and headed toward the planet Brogak, Zelgoc, and Armaius had left the royal training ground. They awaited the arrival of these aliens that threaten the excestance of their race. Prince Armaius had to do something he never thought he would have to do in order to come. He had to disguise himself as a lowly warrior. "This is so degrading. Brogak I personally blame you for this. In addition this armor is not what I expected. It's rather old." He said. "I know Armaius. But that is what your father gives us to fight in. However I did ajust mine. I suggest you do the same." Brogak replied. Suddenly they felt a huge power. Greater than that of the last creature call Issica descending from the sky. But it wasn't heading toward them instead it was heading toward the royal training ground. The shuttle sat down near the palace. Brabbas stepped out. "Where are your strongest send them here. And I will crush them." He shouted. The king sent out his royal Guards. (They are lower class warriors that have received special training; however none of them has a power level greater than 1100) The guards surrounded Brabbas. "We'll teach you. No one threatens our king and gets away with It." the head of the guards said. "Really?" he said as he extended his hand. A huge ball of energy formed and he released it at the guard. It completely erased him. There was no trace of the guard left. Even the armor was gone. "W what did you do?" one of the other guards shouted. "I simply fought and won. Now I'm going to fight all of you." he said. Brabbas watched all of the other Guards stare at him. Their mouths simply hung open at what they and witnessed. "And some of their kind killed one of us a Bkrum. It's hard to believe that such pitiful creatures where able to do that. No matter let's see how the rest of you die. You soldiers kill these men and then take this palace." Brabbas commanded. His men at first toyed with the Royal Guards. Merely hurting them and breaking their arms, legs, ribs. Soon however they grew tired of the game and began just killing them. "Good. Instead of taking the palace what do you say I level it?" Brabbas said as he gathered energy for a blast. "It would be nice to see some fireworks Sire." One of the soldiers said. Armaius stood there for a minute. "That power is intense. I only felt it for a second." He said. "I know I felt it to. Armaius I think they are going to destroy the palace and everything around it." Brogak said. They looked at each other and ran back toward the palace. As they neared they saw the palace explode. "Father!" Armaius shouted. Armaius ran until he was just a few feet away from the soldiers. "Who did this that is responsible?" He asked. "I am little man. But you're not even close to my level. You can take your anger out on my soldiers. If they don't kill you first." Brabbas said as he laughed. Armaius ran toward Brabbas, but was cut off by one of the foot soldiers. "I guess you didn't hear lord Brabbas. You'll fight me." He said as he hit Armaius. The punch sent Armaius back a couple of feet. "Is that it? Is that all of the power you have. How sad. Tell me. How does it feel knowing that you are about to die!" Armaius shouted as he attacked the soldier. Within seconds he completely had the soldier beat to a point where he couldn't get up. Before Armaius could finish him a ball of pure energy hit the soldier completely destroying him. "I will not have a weakling serving me. Do all of you understand me?" Brabbas told his troops. Armaius looked at Brabbas. "Why don't you fight me then?" He asked. "Because I wouldn't even break a sweat. You don't realize how weak you are." Brabbas said. He looked at another soldier. "Attack him and keep in mind what happened to your brother because he was weak." Brabbas told the soldier. "Yes sir. I will not fail." the soldier said. As the soldier began his attack Brogak, and Zelgoc walked in closer. "I see perhaps I'll have more entertainment." Brabbas said as he looked at the both of them. Brogak started toward the Armaius to help fight. "I don't suggest you do that. If you interfere with my entertainment I will have to get involved." Brabbas said. He powered up a little to show he meant it. One of the soldiers looked at him. "I still can't get over it. Without trying he can power up to 350,000. I've heard the others say he's ten times stronger than Cold. No one can stop him. Not even King Cold." The soldier thought as he watched Brabbas. The solider that walked toward Armaius was perhaps the second strongest Bkrum. "My name is Aoi. I am the second strongest being next to Lord Brabbas. Please make this fight last for more than a few seconds. Other wise you're not worth my time." He said. Armaius began to power up to his maximum. "Lord Brabbas. That one's power level is at 60,000. That is even with Aoi. All that is going to matter now is skill." The soldier said. Aoi began forming an energy attack in his hands as he walked closer. "You should feel privileged. I'm going to try an attack on you that Lord Brabbas has personally taught me. It's called the Gatic Gun. No attack is its equal. And I'm sure there is no way you can block it." Aoi said to him. "Interesting. Because I was going to say the same about an attack my friend taught me. Let's see which one is stronger." Armaius said as he ran and formed the Demon wave. Aoi held up his hands in front of him. "Catch this." he said as he launched the attack. Armaius saw the attack coming. It was huge and there was getting out of its way. The only hope he had was that the Demon wave was strong enough to stop it or at least deflect it. "Demon Wave!" he shouted as the Demon wave shot out and hit Aoi attack. Both collided but Aoi's attack came thru and hit Armaius knocking far back. "D!@# that hurt. But let's see if you can stop me this time." Armaius said as he got up. Armaius began walking toward Aoi again. "You stupid lower class creature. Don't you know when to stay down?" Aoi asked while he laughed. Armaius became furious. "Lower Class?!! I am the Prince of All SAYANS! I am the strongest warrior you will ever face and you will die for what you said." Armaius shouted. (Guess we see where Vegeta got his temper don't we?) Armaius ran toward Aoi to begin attacking. Aoi watched and stood still. Armaius hit him as hard as possible. The impact forced Aoi to the ground. He simply stood up and looked at Armaius. "Nice punch, but it's not nearly as hard as Lord Brabbas has hit me when he trained me. He hits more like this." Aoi said as he put as much force into a punch as he could. It was enough to bring Armaius to his knees. The Sayan Prince began coughing up blood. "You can't be that powerful. I won't believe it." Armaius said as he got to his feet again. "Believe what you want to. We will take your planet. Then we will go and take other planets. And eventually we will have greater forces than that of Cold." Aoi said to Armaius with an evil smile. Brogak started toward where Armaius was fighting. "I wouldn't come any closer. I or any of my soldiers won't help as long as your friend fights alone. But if you decide to help him. I will destroy you all. And that would ruin all of our fun wouldn't it?" Brabbas said with a smirk. Brogak looked at him. "Why don't you fight me then and we end this here and now? I can beat you. I can beat you anytime you choose to fight me." Brogak said. "My how noble. I will fight you. After you beat Aoi, and the rest of my soldiers then you will be somewhat worthy of fighting me." Brabbas said. Brogak watched Armaius fighting Aoi. Armaius was no slacker, but he had never been a real battle before. He could tell by Aoi style that Aoi had been in several. He knew that Aoi was making Armaius mad for a reason. It would be easier to beat him if he wasn't thinking clearly. Aoi dodged Armaius now wild and uncontrolled attacks. "Is this all you have. If you are the best of your race then maybe we should have just destroyed your planet." Aoi said right before Armaius hit him in the face. Aoi grabbed his face. "No you didn't. You did not hit my beautiful face. How dare you. You savage. I'm going to make you pay for that." Aoi said as he began to grow angry. Armaius continued to attack, but now he released something. "So that's what he was doing. He was making me angry so I would waste all of my energy. Smart but Now I know his weakness. He's vain and I can use that." Armaius thought as he went for another hit on Aoi's face. Aoi became enraged with his face now bleeding. "You've ruined a work of art. Would you have hit a painting? No! No you wouldn't have! And my face is a million times more attractive than a painting. You savage!" He shouted as he started punching wildly. Armaius dodged and waited for an opening. At that time he built up the energy and released the Demon Wave. It hit Aoi and lifted him off of the ground. At first it looked like it wasn't going to do anything. Then it went through him. Aoi fell to the ground dead. "All right who's next?" Armaius asked. Before anyone could answer Brabbas was behind him. "I Am." he said as he hit Armaius knocking him to the ground. "Come on. You just fought my best man and won. Aren't you going to give me a better show than this?" he asked as he kicked Armaius in the ribs. The force from it lifted Armaius up and carried him several hundred feet. "Get up boy! I want my show!" Brabbas said as he continued to beat Armaius to almost nothing. Brogak watched as Armaius was being beaten. Brabbas was throwing him around like a rag doll. He became enraged and ran toward them. However Brabbas' soldiers stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked. "I'm going to stop Brabbas that where I'm going." He said. No you're not." another said as they attacked. He fought them. Most of them where able to be beaten easy enough finally it came down to him and two others. "This guy is strong. My scouter is reading 90,000. That's stronger than the both of us together!" the other said. They tried to run, but Brogak caught them both. "No you won't get away." he said as he beat the both of them. They fell within seconds. He ran to where Brabbas was at and hit him on the back of the head. Brabbas turned and looked. "Well I see you beat my men. Good. Perhaps you will be more sport than this weakling." He said as he kicked Armaius again. Armaius managed to moan and look at Brogak. "No this is my fight." he said as he passed out. Brabbas punched toward Brogak but missed. "Good you're fast, but are you fast enough?" he asked as he begins to fight. Brabbas begin punching and kicking with lighting fast speed. Brogak managed to dodge. "He's good. He wasn't kidding about how fast and strong he was. Still I think I can beat him." Brogak said. Brogak punched Brabbas in the gut. Brabbas looked at him. "I know you're holding back. How many times stronger than this. 5, maybe 10 at the most. Well I'm over million times stronger than this. You see. You have no chance. However I need new soldiers. If you are willing to join. Then that old man with you and this weakling can too." Brabbas said. Brogak ran at Brabbas. He jumped and kicked him in the side of the head. To his surprise Brabbas looked at him. "That's stronger than most species I've faced so far. But it's not good enough." He said as he hit back. Brogak was knocked back a little, but he wasn't falling. "Surely you can do better than that." Brogak said. Brabbas looked at him. "Alright I'll turn it up a notch." Brabbas said as he began to power up. One of the scouters one a soldier began reading Brabbas' power level. 150,000. Then 280,000. "Ok I think I can beat you like this. I'm not even close to using my full power." He said as he grabbed Brogak and threw him several hundred feet. Brogak landed and laid there for a minute. "How did he get so strong all of the sudden. HE was so close to my own level a few moments ago. It doesn't matter. I have to beat him. And nothing is going to stop Me." he thought as he got up. "Demon Wave!" He shouted as he launched it at Brabbas. Brabbas looked at it. "Incredible. You've managed to get your power up to 190,000 using that. I wonder what you'll do when you're really mad." Brabbas thought as he dodged the attack. Brogak began attacking Brabbas again. Watching where his punches land and attempting to make each one count. Brabbas continued to dodge most of the attacks. The ones that land showed Brabbas that this sayan wasn't playing around. Brabbas jumped back and used the Gatic Gun attack. "Gatic Gun!" He shouted as it formed and then he threw it at Brogak. Brogak almost didn't have time to form his Demon Wave attack. He used it and to Brabbas surprise it cut threw his Gatic Gun attack and came at him. He blocked and stopped it. "I have to hand it to you. Not many people can stop let alone cut thru an attack formed at 210,000 power level. If I hadn't of seen you're little attack you might have managed to knock me down. Pity. Well what do you say we really have a little fun?" Brabbas said as he ran at Brogak and kicked him in the gut. "Tell me. Because I really don't know. What is it like to be hurt? What does the taste of your own blood taste like?" Brabbas asked laughing. Brogak Got up and focused his anger. He created the Demon wave, only this time he kept charging it. As it grew Brabbas started to realize that this sayan wasn't playing anymore. "Ok, Play time is over!" Brogak shouted as he launched his attack. It hit Brabbas and knocked him several hundred yards. After the dust Cleared Brogak saw something that surprised him. Brabbas was wiping blood from his mouth. Brabbas walked near Brogak. "That was a nice little move there. It knocked the wind out of me." He said as he got ready to go again. Brabbas turned and saw Armaius getting up and collecting energy. Brabbas moved quicker than the Sayan Prince could follow and was behind him. "I don't think so." He said as he picked Armaius up and began breaking his back. Brogak ran to help his friend but Brabbas had already crippled the Sayan Prince. "You're friend isn't so high and mighty now is he? He's weak; your whole species is weak. And I'm going to make sure that none of you are alive after today." Brabbas said. He ran toward Brogak but missed him. Brogak power level began to climb. Only it wasn't normal. It was spiking out. His level was now passing What Brabbas was fighting at. Brabbas watched as this sayan's hair began to change color. His eyes changed from a brown to a light blue. His hair completely changed into blonde. "What.... What is this? I've never seen anything like this before?" Brabbas said to himself. Brabbas picked up a nearby scouter and tried to get a power reading. "This can't be right. No one except for me can do this. There is no one else that can surpass the scouter's power reading level. According to this your level is past 1,000,000." Brabbas said. Brogak ran toward him faster than Brabbas could block while he wasn't power up to his maximum level. He kicked Brabbas in the chest. Brabbas fell to his knees and looked up. A demented smile on his face. "Finally a challenge. A real challenge. I will crush you and enjoy doing it." He said as he powered to his maximum level. Around him the earth began shaking and huge boulders busted to pieces. "Let's see how you deal with this." Brabbas said as he began his attack. Brabbas moved faster than Brogak had thought possible but somehow Brogak had managed to move out of the way. As he looked at his friend lying hurt. His father laying dead he became enraged. His head filled with these horrid images and he felt such anger that he never thought possible. He leaned over and his power jumped amazingly high. His hair became golden. His eyes where this blue green color. And he had a golden aura around him. He had never felt such power in his life. He thought of his family. Not just his father but his wife. He didn't talk about her because Sayan law forbid considering them complete equals. Yet she was stronger than most gave her credit for. And his unborn child. In a way he hoped that it was a daughter instead of a son. So that she wouldn't be forced to see these horrors. He looked up at Brabbas and charged him. His new abilities matching Brabbas' maximum level. Yet Brabbas had more experse than Brogak and he knew that this battle wouldn't be merely strength. It would be one of intelligent also. Brabbas matched Brogak blow for blow. Taking and giving punishment. Brogak felt pain like he never had, but the power inside of him. This new super level of being a Sayan fueled him. It coursed thru him as he attacked Brabbas. He tried to find the weak places on Brabbas. Exposed areas, knees, back. But Brabbas was like raw iron all over. His body had been trained to withstand attacks. He was in truth powerful. Almost too powerful. But Brogak noticed how Brabbas kept favoring his right side every time he hit him there. That was it he knew what had to be done. He began attacking Brabbas' right side. Watching the powerful being that had destroyed so much of the Sayan world already in so much pain. Brabbas was protecting his right side so much now that he wasn't fighting as much. "What's the matter might Brabbas? Has a weaker species found your weakness?!" Brogak asked laughing. Brabbas looked at Brogak with such hatred and anger. He touched his wrist together and focused his energy. Slowly the start of a huge energy wave started to form. Brogak could see how powerful it was. He knew that right now it was a planet destroyer, but Brabbas was building this energy up even higher. He smiled as he continued to build his energy up. "It seems that I have found a match for my power. But I bet that you won't live through your planet being destroyed." Brabbas said. "You'll die as well." Brogak said. "That doesn't matter. You have beaten me in battle but I will win this little war. I will kill and destroy my enemy!" Brabbas said as an evil grin covered his face. 


End file.
